trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
ZenithRemix
__FORCETOC__ Introduction Be the Best thing to happen to Alternia since RYE BREAD Your name is NALASI “ MOTHERFUCKIN' ” LIATUS. It is an AWESOME and AMAZING name and you DOWNRIGHT LOVE IT. Hell, if you could go into a MATESPRIT with your NAME you TOTALLY WOULD. ...That was a joke. Laugh. In any case, you are THE SHIT. You are ALL THE SHIT. All of it. Always. You are THE VERY BEST AT EVERYTHING. Remember that. You spend a lot of your time GAMING- simply ROCKING AT EVERY GAME from the VERY EFFORT AND TIME you WASTE on such shenanigans. You've never been BEATEN. And whoever BEAT YOU was SWIFTLY BEATEN BACK. Revenge is sweet. Hell, everything you do is sweet. You tend to be VERY CONVINCING and VERY CHARISMATIC- convincing others was never something that was an ordeal for you. In fact, you do it on a regular basis. Some might call you MANIPULATIVE for it- but nope. They're all just JEALOUS. Always so JEALOUS. Secretly, you wish to be one of the ACTORS in the many ACTION MOVIES that you ENJOY WATCHING, when not gaming. But it's not like that's going to happen any time soon. No, they'd probably ENLIST YOU IN THE INVASION FORCE, what with how BRUTAL you can get. Your BRUTALITY is not something that you especially SPEAK ABOUT OFTEN or EXHIBIT, however most that have PISSED YOU OFF have learned the hard way JUST HOW BAD IT IS to piss off NALASHI MOTHERFUCKIN LIATUS. It isn't uncommon that you CONVINCE OTHERS to help out with your REVENGE. You used to play WORLD OF GRUBCRAFT, however you decided it was TOO LAME FOR YOU right when they pulled that RIDICULOUS MOLTEN-LIZARD ARC. You always have better things to do, always. You're sort of a HUGE DEAL. You love playing MUSIC while you walk. It is simply a THING YOU DO. You enjoy listening to metal at RIDICULOUSLY HIGH VOLUMES in general, perhaps a bit too much. You're PARTIALLY DEAF from this, but you.... you really aren't about to admit this to anybody. In fact, someone suggesting this... idea would probably be one of the things that WOULD PUSH YOU OFF THE EDGE. You, like so many of the COOL KIDS nowadays claim to not give TWO CRAPS about the hemospectrum. This is PARTIALLY TRUE, as you DON'T USE THE COLOR TEXT of your BLOOD, and you REALLY CAN'T PLACE YOURSELF on the HEMOSPECTRUM at ALL. Still, you place the TEENSIEST BIT OF STOCK in it. It... can't be completely wrong. Right? Your lusus is ALMOST AS AMAZING AS YOU ARE, a beautiful EAGLE of some sort. It is EXTREMELY LARGE and has CRUEL TALONS that you admire on a daily basis. It is, however, rather SELF-SUFFCIENT, so unlike with OTHER TROLLS, you find yourself SPENDING TIME WITH IT because YOU WANT TO, not out of ANY NEED TO FEED IT or something silly like that. Your trolltag is zenithRemix, and you tend to Highlight the j|'s and the q|'s in your writing, for how unj|ustly rare they are. Personality ... Biography ... Session Session history and stuff goes here! Trivia *Little known, arguably irrelevant facts about your Troll go here. Gallery yourimage.png|Extra images of your troll go here; this space is for image captions. Category:Black/White/Gray Blood Category:Unregistered Users Category:Male Category:Troll